Less Than Three
by justcallmethedoctor
Summary: John overhears Sherlock singing a love song and talking to his skull about falling in love. This prompts a much needed conversation. Johnlock, John/Sherlock. Rated K plus cos I'm paranoid.


**Show:** BBC Sherlock

**Pairing:**John/Sherlock

**Warnings:**None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle originally, the BBC versions belong to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. The song 'Less Than Three' belongs to Eddplant and his website can be found here: .com and that song can be found here: .com/track/less-than-three-2

**A/N:**Only my second fanfiction ever. Apologies again for poor writing. This is unbeta'd so sorry for any random typos and such. This is half based on a song called 'Less Than Three' which I am a little bit obsessed with at the moment, so decided to merge it with another of my obsessions: Johnlock. Oh and sorry for cheesy, cliché ending. Constructive criticism welcome (:

* * *

**Less Than Three**

Another failed date. It was going quite well, mind you, until I called her Sarah. Apparently calling your date, your ex's name will get you water thrown in your face and a rather melodramatic storming out. And no doubt Sherlock would know by some minor seemingly insignificant attribute… maybe the socks I've got on or that I am leaning to my left or something ridiculous. I reluctantly entered the flat awaiting an inevitable embarrassment courtesy of Sherlock Holmes.

Then I heard something ...odd? Was that _music_? I was used to hearing music in the flat, what with Sherlock and his damn violin at 3 in the morning. But this was a ...guitar? When the fuck did Sherlock get a guitar? Then I heard perhaps the oddest thing of all. Sherlock was singing. Actually singing. And he was bloody good at it too.

I crept up to the door, the cautious soldier in me kicking in. I didn't recognize the song but there was something about the way that he sang it that made it seem like he ... meant it? Like the lyrics cut deep, that he related to them. Maybe even that he was thinking of someone.

_Let me start by saying sorry_

_I know I don't tell you how I feel_

_It takes enough to say I want you_

_but that's not what you need_

_I care about you_

_but love's a much stronger word_

_and "I like you" really doesn't sum up_

_how much you're worth_

Did Sherlock have a **girlfriend?** There's a sentence I thought I'd never say aha. For a moment I got lost in the deep baritone voice of his and how it could sound good singing (or saying for that matter) anything.

_You know I miss you_

_when my connection goes down_

_and I can't see your face to make it seem_

_like you came around_

_Those days without you_

_I find it harder to sleep_

Oh wow, he must really like her... That sinking in my stomach is not fucking jealousy. Sod him, he can go out with whoever he likes. I'm just annoyed because he didn't tell me.

_and you'll still be nowhere near_

_you'll still have no idea_

_how much I want to hold you_

The song was coming towards an end and I was about to enter the room when he began speaking to the skull, still situated on the mantelpiece.

"It is such an annoyance at work"

Someone from work then. Hmph. No excuse not to have told me. I started running through a list of possible people it could be from the Yard. Molly? Donovan?

"I can hardly focus on the case when my heart is beating in my throat. He's such a bloody distraction"

So maybe I was wrong about the 'girlfriend' bit. Lestrade maybe? I knew it! It's Lestrade isn't it? Well at least it's not Anderson…

"But then again I wouldn't have it any other way" The smile that spread across his face was so genuine and radiant; I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that.

"Is this was 'falling in love' feels like? Emotions. How dull" He mused with a slight chuckle.

Sherlock was in love. It felt odd to think about. The self-proclaimed sociopath has just confessed that he was in love with an actual physical human being. Not so "married to my work" are ya now?

"Do you think John knows? He must by now; he's really quite clever, isn't he? He probably finds the idea disgusting. Why would he accept my feelings anyway..." Sherlock gave the skull a sad smile.

Why would he think such things? I want him to be happy and if this is him happy then so be it... I allowed a minute or so before entering. I watched him as he tidied away his guitar and brought his violin out.

He really was something to behold. The way the light caught his prominent cheekbones making them even more ridiculously noticeable. And the way his long limbs almost glided as he moved so effortlessly. He was almost, dare I say, beautiful.

What the hell am I thinking? It is definitely not appropriate to be looking at my flatmate like this. Especially seeing as he is in a relationship and more importantly seeing as** I AM NOT ACTUALLY GAY.**

"Alright Sherlock, yes before you say anything my date went badly, no I do not need your snide comments" I say sighing.

Sherlock just sat there with his usual "I-am-oh-so-clever-smirk".

"So who's this boyfriend of yours, then?" I say, making myself some well-deserved tea.

All I got in response was a surprised squeak and "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Come off it, you were muttering about being in love when I walked in." I chuckle.

"Erm, well if you must know, I don't have a boyfriend" Sherlock paused for a second before saying, "or a girlfriend for that matter"

"Then who was the song about?" I say, smirking. Oh I have so caught you out Mr-I'm-so-clever-and-nobody-can-compete-with-my-massive-intellect-Holmes.

"Oh you heard that" Sherlock said nonchalantly, "Well, if you insist on prying on other people's business, then I must inform you that it wasn't about someone I'm in a romantic relationship with. It was merely someone, I am, erm, well, erm" he stumbled over his words and was obviously avoiding something big. The only other time I have ever seen him like this was with Irene Adler. This must be serious.

"Spit it out then" I was so enjoying this. Hey, it's not every day you can make the world's only consulting detective squirm.

"Someonei'minlovewithbuththeydon'tlikemeinthatwayandtheydon'tknow" He said so quickly I wasn't even sure he had said it.

"What?"

"It was about someone, who I may be in love with but they do not reciprocate said feelings nor do they know I have them" He said slowly, looking away but with a slight blush across his pale cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" I said with a smile. Aw how adorable. Woooah. Another thing to add to the list of inappropriate things to think about your flatmate.

"No. It is rather warm in here." He snapped.

Silence swept over the flat for a couple of minutes before I mustered the courage to ask the main question that was on my mind.

"Who is it then? I thought you mentioned it was someone at work"

"Enough of you incessant prying. Can't a man have some privacy?" Sherlock almost shouted before storming out and slamming his door.

He was one to talk about prying and privacy! I have no bloody privacy in this flat! And him with his bloody deduction, knowing everything about everybody! Jesus Christ! And I was just asking who. Because I'm curious NOT BECAUSE I'M FUCKING JEALOUS.

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

I awoke that morning, suitably less annoyed at Sherlock and decided it'd be best if I just apologised to him. After all, I s'pose I was in the wrong for asking all of those questions. Also he will outlive God having the last word and the only time he will ever apologise is when hell freezes over.

"Morning Sherlock, look about yesterday-"

"It's you"

"Um, back up a little. What's me?"

"The person I'm in love with is you. And the fact that you are obviously heterosexual means that this will probably make you feel uncomfortable so feel free to leave, move away or even hit me in the face"

"...erm, Sherlock I-"

"Don't bother pitying me. Please, don't say anything. Just. Leave...please"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'm afraid you're going to have to live with the fact that I am in love with you because I doubt it will change. I have tried to delete it but it refuses to go. My mind seems to be malfunctio-"

And then I did something really irrational. Suddenly my lips were pressed against his. It was slightly awkward due to the height difference and it was far from perfect but I loved it all the same. At first it was hesitant and cautious, until we both became more sure of it. Then just as quickly as it started, it was over.

This was not a time for huge speeches and declarations of affection. One simple sentence would do, and it just so happened to be the sentence that means so much. It was the sentence I was too scared to think, let alone say. It was the sentence I was now most sure of. It was the sentence that I never dared to dream would come out of Sherlock's most. It was the one sentence that was most definitely, in every sense of the word, perfect.

Sherlock pulled my forehead against his and whispered so softly I barely heard it "I love you".

"I love you too" I smiled winding my hand around his neck to bring him down for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it, I know it's short but well I'm quite proud of it


End file.
